¿me quieres?
by Utopia HH
Summary: Hinata ha olvidado a su antiguo amor... Una persona ahora ocupa nuevamente su corazon pero...¿él la querrá? algún día Hinata declara sus sentimientos? ¿será correspondida?... Lean y averiguen si Hinata es correspondida fic mas cursi xD..


El sol empezaba a caer

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad y creación de Kishimoto-sama. Nada es mió

Notas de la alocada autora: Hola miina-san. Estab leyendo un fiction del Hyugacest que realmente me llego al corazon y… bueno se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño ficiton… y he aquí el resultado. Espero lo disfruten, es chiquito pero es un hyugacest al fin y la cabo. (xfa! mándenme reviews!!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**¿Me quieres?**

El sol empezaba a caer. Eran las seis de la tarde, él estaba entrenando como siempre. Estaba el bosque fingiendo entrenar, él quería olvidarse de ella, él quería dejar de amarla tanto, pero no podía porque todo le recordaba a ella, la luna le recordaba sus ojos, el oscuro cielo le recordaba a su hermosa cabellera. Las estrellas eran tan cálidas como ella. Definitivamente Hyuga Neji no podía olvidarse de ella mucho menos odiarla.

Una mujer de cabellera negra azulada con un corte tradicional, largo y con algunas hebras desbordando cerca de sus pequeñas orejas, el color de su cabello contrastaba muy bien con su piel que era pálida, de unos cálidos ojos; tan parecidos a la luna, capaces de manifestar emociones sin siquiera percatarse y una dulce sonrisa acompañaba tal rostro. Ella lo observaba muy cerca pero estaba escondida. Ella no quería que él la viese. Tenía miedo que la rechace. Hinata sólo se dedicaba a observarlo, era tan lindo cuando estaba entrenando y cuando sonreía hasta cuando se mostraba frío y distante, Neji siempre se veía lindo para Hinata. Neji se percato de la presencia de alguien, con un rápido moviendo fue hasta donde se escondía Hinata, ella sabia que si no hacia algo el podría herirla, claro de casualidad. Ella trato de irse del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo pero Neji fue mas rápido que ella.

Neji derrumbo al supuesto extraño, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era nada más y nada menos que la heredera del clan Hyuga

-Hinata-sama que hace usted aquí?

-Neji oniisan y-yo solo… yo solo queria… etto… verlo entrenar

El corazon de Neji latio mas rapido, Hinata sin darse cuenta estaba sonrojada

-demo Hinata-sama hace mucho frio usted no debería estar aquí, se puede enfermar y tiene muchas misiones que cumplir. Será mejor que vaya a casa

-hai neji oniisan

-vamos yo la acompaño

El cielo se puso gris, gruesas gotas de lluvia caían del oscuro cielo. Neji cubrió a Hinata con su abrigo (N/A: etto… no se de donde pero neji tenia un abrigo) Hinata enrojeció aun mas, realmente esa situación era fantástica para ella. El por su parte no mostraba signo alguno pero por su mente cruzaban varias imágenes de el y hinata…juntos. Ella no quería llegar a la mansión Hyuga, quería quedarse ahí con el por siempre aunque el la rechace. Los dos se amaban en secreto.

-Hinata-sama puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-claro Neji oniisan

-porque quería verme entrenar?

-etto… y-yo etto…. Lo quería ver porque y-yo quería ver como entrenaba porque así iba a aprender… y etto… yo quería aprender algo especial… alguna técnica…

Neji se desilusionó, por un momento pensó que Hinata lo estaba observando porque quería verlo a EL, porque lo quería, pero se equivoco. Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos producto del nerviosismo, ella quería decirle la verdad pero no podía, sabia que el la rechazaría.

-sou ka, pues si desea yo le puedo enseñar

-en serio Neji oniisan?!- pregunto Hinata ilusionada

-hai Hinata-sama

La hyuga sonrio feliz, así podría estar mas tiempo con el castaño aunque fuera solo por entrenar. Ella podría estar con el. El podría estar con ell.

Ya habian llegado a la mansión Hyuga. Hiazhi no estaba en casa aporque habia salido de viaje, Hanabi se había costado temprano pues mañana tenia una misión muy importante. Los demás se encontraban dormidos.

-arigatou neji oniisan

-no fue nada Hinata-sama

-neji oniisan cuando podremos ewntrenar??

-si usted lo desea mañana empezamos

-claro!! Entonces mañana nos vemos Neji oniisan. Duerme y abrigate que hace mucho frio

-no se preocupe Hinata-sama

Neji se giro y se dirigio a su habitación, Hinata solo lo miraba irse. Hinata entro a su habitacio cuando ya no pudo seguir con la mirada a su primo. Se durmió contenta de que al dia siguiente ella iba aestra con el, entrenando juntos. Una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro.

Neji no podia pensar muy, no debio de ofrecerle ayuda a Hinata, le iba a ser difícil ignorar esos finos y delicados labios rosados de la Hyuga. Peor ya no habia marcha atrás, el no podia decirle que se habia arrepentido pues eso la entristecería mucho.

El castaño recordo todo lo que le habia hecho antes a la souke, el recorod todas las horribles palabras que le dijo y los fuertes golpes que le dio. El habia querido matartla porque la odiaba. Sin embargo desde que supo la verdad su odio fue transformando en ciero aprecio y luego ese aprecio en amistad silenciosa y con el paso del tiempo el odio se transformo en amor. Neji ahora amaba a Hinata, la amaba como nunca había amado a alguien. El muchacho la queria pero ella nunca lo iba a saber después de todo… era un amor prohibido.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata fue a entrenar con Neji, ella estaba contenta y sonreía, el también pero no sonreia. Desde lejos vieron al grupo de Naruto, Neji se acordó que la Souke estaba enamorada del Uzumaki

-Hinata-sama puedo preguntarle algo?

-claro Neji oniisan

-sigue enamorada de Naruto?

Hinata enrojecio y empezo a jugar con sus dedos, como siempre.

-Iie, naruto-kun dejo de gustarme hace mucho tiempo… ademas el sale con Haruno Sakura

-demo si el no saliera con ella y estuviese enamorado de usted, ¿usted estaria con el?

-no porque…. Etto… porque mi corazon le pertenece a otra persona…

Neji entristecio, Si Hinata no estaba enamorada de Naruto ¿de quien?

-Neji oniisan creo que es este el lugar indicado para entrenar

-hai, este es

Ambos ninjas se prepararon para entrenar, pasaron varios minutos que APRA ellos fueron segundos. Neji hizo un golpe que Hinata no pudo bloquear ya que el shinobi era muy agil, no por nada era le genio Hyuga. El se dio cuenta muy tarde para detenerlo. Ella solo se agarro el estomago fuertemente, el se sentia como un estupido por haber herido a su hermosa y delicada Hinata

-gomen kudasai Hinata-sama…. Fui muy brusco

-no hay problema… no es tu culpa

-claro que si… te he herido demo eso no volvera a apsar y si es necesario dejamos de entrenar

-NO!! Onegai Neji oniisan

-doushite Hinata-sama??

-porque… veras… yo…. Yo quiero entrenar junto a ti

Definitivamente Neji no se lo esperaba esa respuesta

-junto a mi?? Demo Hinata-sama yo soy muy… yo te hice daño….

-no fue tu culpa… fue mi culpa… yo soy muy debil…

Hinata bajo la cabeza, grodas lagrimas caian por sus palidas mejillas, Neji se sento junto a ella e instintivamente la abrazo. La hyuga se sonrojo, Neji respiraba agitadamente, El bouke tomo el menton de Hinata y le susurro

-Hinata-sama usted no es debil, usted es mas fuerte que yo porque… porque usted es una diosa… es MI DIOSA

Neji rozo los labios de la kunoichi y los beso, fue un calido y dulce beso, ella le correspondio inmediatamente, el beso s efue pronunciando cada vez ams intensamente. Hinata puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji. Ambos se separaron respirando agitadamente y sonrojados.

-Neji Ai shite ru… ¿me quieres neji?- susurro la Hyuga

- Hinata-sama yo… LA AMO

Asi se quedaron ambos ninjas, abrazados, se olvidaron de todo, en su mente solo estaban ellos y su amor… prohibido. Neji solo pensaba en ella y en formar un futuro lejos del clan junto a ella si era necesario. Ella penaba igual. Se enfrentaría a todo y a todos si era necesario, después de todo ambos se amaban y lo sabían. Lo único que necesitaban era estar juntos y amarse.

CONTINUARA….

VOCABULARIO:

Hai:si

Iie:no

AI shite ru: te amo

Dousite: porque

Gomen kudasai: perdoname

Nota final de la autora: Hi Hi!! Me quedo muy mal el final… Bueno al menos hice el intento de hacer un fiction chiquito de mi pareja favorita: NEJI Y HINATA XD. Bueno esta cortito. El otro capitulo lo subiré en una semana… talvez tarde mas pues estoy en exposiciones del cole (tengo mas de cuatro exposiciones en una semana, cortesía de mis odiados profesores). Por el momento solo espero sus reviews, en seriol mandenme uno please!! Acepto criticas constructivas, en realidad acepto de todo pero no sean tan duros… etto… es mi primer NejiHina!! Apoyenme si??

Arigatou por leer… espero que les haya gustado, lo hice en un momento de locura… naa AMO EL HYUGACEST…

BYe


End file.
